Star Rising
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Irvine helps the mystery girl - they get closer to each other than anticipated. R
1. Star Rising Watching

=============================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter 1 -Watching  
  
"Swift." The girl said sharply. "Behave. We have a mission to accomplish."  
  
Her zoid growled softly at the reprimand. No zoid like her had been seen before. She had been born from the depths of the girl's imagination. The girl had built her as a cure for the loneliness she felt.  
  
"I'm sorry Swift. I didn't mean it the way it came out." The girl sighed sadly. Her grey eyes softly filled with tears. The zoid growled reassuringly. She took two big flaps of her wings and powered back above the clouds. The gryphon felt the pain in the girl's heart. She was gifted - she was once of the ancient ones. Nobody knew this but the two men who had taken her in and raised her. She'd only been a tiny child when they had discovered her in the ruins. The men who had opened their home and hearts to her had been murdered for what they had been - fey. The villagers had taken on her care and she had been passed from home to home over the years. When she had turned 13 they had cast her out when she had dared to claim that two boys had tried to rape her. The two boys had been guilty - they had been caught in the act yet the villagers had exiled her. The gryphon growled softly to herself as she remembered what she had seen in the girl's memories. Members of the sect that the two 'fathers' had belonged to had found the girl. They had taken her in and trained her to be one of the best warriors there was.  
  
The New Helic Republic Government and the Imperial government knew nothing of this secret sect. A secret organisation dedicated to protecting the people's of both nations from corrupt Imperial or Republic army officers. It may have been 6 years since the defeat of Admiral Prozen and 2 years since the defeat of Hiltz but they were still needed. The Guardian Force was good at their job but they couldn't be in 5 different places at once were as the 'P.I.G's' (Protectors in 'Guise) could. The girl was a member of the winged division - in fact she was the leader. The gryphon knew how jealous the other zoid pilots were at her skill as a pilot and at the position of trust she held with the boss. She thought proudly how lucky they had been to be given such an important mission - to spy on the Guardian Force. Nobody would be able to get close enough to gain the information needed.  
  
They knew the cursory information of course. The members of the Guardian Force consisted of Captain's Van Flyheit and Thomas Richard Schubaltz, the ancient zoidian Alisi Lynette known as Fiona, Flyheit's organoid Zeke, and two old friends - the Gustav driver Moonbay and the pilot of the Lightning Saix Irvine. They needed to know if the rumours were true - it had been said that the legendary rogue pilot Raven, his organoid Shadow, his girlfriend the ancient zoidian Ryss and her organoid Specula were now members of the Guardian Force. If so a closer eye would need to be kept on the Guardian Force.  
  
Swift a voice interrupted her thoughts. It is time  
  
She was probably the only zoid that could have true thoughts and be able to communicate them clearly to her pilot. It may be to do with the girl's gift, maybe not. I am ready sister of my heart she thought softly to her partner.  
  
Then let's go her partner said softly. Swiftly as her name she shot through the clouds, past the base and into the rocks behind it.  
  
The girl tried to find the wavelength used by the Republican base. Ah there it was she thought.  
  
."Have you identified what that was yet?" a voice inquired.  
  
."No Captain Flyheit. It was too quick for our senses to register what it was." Came the anxious reply.  
  
."Thomas did Beek?" the voice of the infamous pilot asked.  
  
."No. He too says it was too fast. Beek could detect it but he couldn't identify it. All he knows is that it was an unregistered zoid and was at least twice as fast as the Triple S." came the reply of the Imperial officer.  
  
."Twice as fast as the Triple S?" came the voice of an unidentified Republican officer.  
  
."Yes Colonel Herman. Twice as fast as the Triple S. Beek says that he thinks that the zoid has the capabilities of going faster." Replied the Imperial officer.  
  
Of course you can Swift we just needed to see where we would be able to land the girl thought to her partner.  
  
Swift purred softly back to her pilot careful not to make an audible sound.  
  
."Did Beek see where it landed?".  
  
That was a feminine voice thought the girl.  
  
."No Miss Fiona. Beek says he as an approximation where it landed but her doesn't have the exact location." The imperial officers replied shyly.  
  
He likes her Swift thought at her partner. The girl gave her an audible snort of amusement.  
  
."An unidentified zoid. It must be the one that those villagers told us about." The voice of Captain Flyheit mused aloud.  
  
The girl stiffened - damn they'd been seen by the villagers.  
  
."I think you're right Van. Do you remember what the villager said it looked like?" another feminine voice interrupted.  
  
."I have a report of the incident here, I'll have Beek send it out to you Moonbay." The voice of the Imperial Officer said.  
  
."Good. And Hurry Up." The notoriously temperamental Moonbay replied.  
  
The girl intercepted the report sent by 'Beek'. Damn Jalrin and his need to showoff his zoid to hell she thought ferociously at Swift.  
  
How were you supposed to know Swift asked soothingly.  
  
I should have realised the stupid fool would have been seen. Massen should have followed my orders the girl thought angrily to herself.  
  
Massen's a fool. He thinks he knows better than you because he's a male. You have to get rid of him Swift thought back at her.  
  
You're right Swift. As usual the girl said with a smile.  
  
."Did you hear that?" the voice of the girl who had been called Miss Fiona asked.  
  
."Hear what Fiona?" asked the voice of Flyheit her long time lover.  
  
.'I heard two voices. One had a metallic quality to it and the other had feminine qualities." Fiona said.  
  
Swift and the girl froze. She'd heard them the girl thought in panic.  
  
."No Fiona. You're hearing voices again." The girl called Moonbay said gently.  
  
."I heard it too. But Fiona they didn't speak aloud. The girl has powers like us. I don't think the other was an organoid but I can't be sure." A new voice purred.  
  
."What are you talking about Ryss?" an arrogant voice asked.  
  
The infamous Raven Swift thought sending a smiling thought to the girl.  
  
We don't know if it is true yet my friend the girl softly cautioned her friend.  
  
."That girl is the one we have both been hearing for the past couple of years. I'm sure of it. She's nearby." Ryss's voice rang out.  
  
No. That can't be possible The girls mind stammered at her.  
  
."Can you identify the location? The girl maybe the pilot of the mysterious zoid." Sounded the excite voice of the Imperial Captain.  
  
."The resonances have gone. That's not possible. She must be an ancient zoidian. No other people have these abilities." Ryss' voice pounded angrily.  
  
."Another Ancient Zoidian." A voice pondered out loud.  
  
."We need to find her Ryss. She must be so scared." Fiona said sadly.  
  
I don't need your help the girls silver eyes blazed with power.  
  
The gasps of the two girls resounded over the radio.  
  
."I've located it. I mean Beeks found the zoid." Captain Schubaltz' voice cried out in excitement.  
  
Shit Swift and the girl thought as one. An explosion rocked the ground they were on. Swift let out an agonised scream.  
  
Swift the girl cried out.  
  
The zoid launched herself into the air desperately trying to get away from the zoids that had attacked her. Members of their own sect she thought as her mind drifted painfully.  
  
."There it is!" a voice cried out in excitement.  
  
."It's being attacked. We have to help it." Flyheit's voice responded.  
  
."Destroy the zoids we'll protect her." A voice rang out.  
  
No you can't - Kalray, Dalnay - No the girls voice rang out in all of their minds - zoidian and human alike.  
  
The gryphon had been unable to lift herself far from the ground because her wings had been so severely damaged. She knew she was dying and her pilot too would die unless she got her to safety. A red dibison and a white lightning saix ran out of nowhere behind her. The force of the blows meted out to them lifted the dieing zoids off the ground and hurled them backwards onto Swift. They collapsed in a heap. Kalray and Dalray's life signs were gone; the girls were slowly going. **********************  
  
"The male pilots were dead on impact. The female one is alive but barely." The female doctor said quietly to President Cramford's advisor.  
  
"Her injuries?" Lasley asked Doctor Saslner.  
  
"She'll always walk with a limp. The left knee was not only dislocated but huge chunks of metal resided there until we took them out. She was lucky - most of the other injuries were minor. The only other major injury was her left eye. Some metal ruined her eye - there's a nice scar there were the eye used to be." Doctor Saslner replied.  
  
"Then how is she barely alive Doctor?" Lasley said with a frown.  
  
"She lost a horrific amount of blood. We've got her on a pump but we need more blood. It's being flown in from the top Imperial and Republic Hospitals." Doctor Saslner answered.  
  
"All this for a mystery girl." Lasley said with a shake of her head.  
  
"We need her to live. There is so much knowledge we can gain for her." The President's voice rang through.  
  
"Madame President." The two ladies said in unison bowing respectfully to her. **********************  
  
"All three zoids have had fatal blows to the cores. It is not known why they did not die outright - for some reason they still live. They should have died long ago but something holds them back." Doctor Dee said to the pretty blonde beside him.  
  
"What do you mean should have died long ago Doctor Dee?" Fiona asked him curiously.  
  
"They should have died on the first day but they haven't. It's been a week." Doctor Dee said puzzled.  
  
"Do you think it had something to do with the girl pilot that we pulled out of the flying zoid?" Van Flyheit asked from behind Doctor Dee.  
  
"Van." Fiona turned to smile at her lover.  
  
"How do you mean with the girl pilot. Isn't she dead?" Doctor Dee asked in surprise.  
  
"No. She's alive. Only just according to the doctors." Van replied.  
  
"Then that is a good possibility. Ryss said she was an ancient zoidian did she not?" Doctor Dee asked Fiona.  
  
"Yes I did. And she is. She has connected herself to the zoids somehow." Ryss said coming out from behind the wrecked Dibison.  
  
****************************************************** End of Chapter One. What do you think peoples????? Please review. 


	2. Star Rising Friends

=============================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter 2- Friends  
  
Swift the girl cried out in pain. She began to shift but stopped when bolts of pain lanced through her body. She whimpered - this can't be happening she thought to herself. She heard the babble of excited voices.  
  
"She's waking. Get Captain Flyheit and Captain Schubaltz here at once." Doctor Saslner snapped.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" the young cadet said quickly saluting her before running from the room.  
  
Leave Me she cried out angrily. Swift Blackness surrounded her. Why couldn't she see? She must be in enemy hands.  
  
"Doctor Saslner you called?" a young masculine voice asked from the depths of the door.  
  
"Indeed I did Captain Schubaltz. The girl awakes." Doctor Saslner said excitedly.  
  
A growl ripped from the girl's throat. They turned to look at the girl.  
  
Swift! Where are you? Swift she cried out.  
  
She's dieing a feminine voice said gently in her mind.  
  
LEAVE ME the girl screamed. Angrily she thrashed trying to evade the mind that held hers captive.  
  
"Oh No!" Doctor Saslner cried. The girl began to scream - long piercing wails. The girl tried to get up but encountered resistance as the tubes inserted in her body pulled taught.  
  
Calm down. She's still alive the feminine voice interrupted her.  
  
LEAVE ME BE. YOU ARE NOT SWIFT she screamed with all her might.  
  
"What's happening in here?" a voice shouted - Doctor Saslner turned blindly to see Colonel Herman standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can't you calm her?" he asked spying the struggling girl.  
  
"There's nothing we can do." She replied wringing her hands.  
  
Ryss Fiona called out.  
  
"Fiona Ryss can't here you." Van said turning to his blonde companion. Fiona looked at Van blushing - she hadn't meant to speak aloud.  
  
The girl gave an agonised scream as she tore the tubes from her body. She scratched at the bandages on her face.  
  
"Stop!" the doctor cried trying to get to the girls side.  
  
The girl pulled them from her face revealing the ugly scar that ran from her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek. The doctor stopped in panic. The girl's eyes watered profusely - she blinked rapidly to clear them.  
  
"LEAVE ME BE!" she screamed reaching out and grasping the glass beside her bed. She threw it at the wall.  
  
"Ryss let her be." Fiona cried out to the blue girl who now lounged against the wall where the glass had hit.  
  
"Your precious Swift is dieing yet you continue to force her live when she wants to go. Such a friend." Ryss sneered down at the girl.  
  
Swift she whimpered. Don't leave me  
  
"Let her die." Ryss said angrily. "Surely she deserves that much."  
  
The girls face contorted into a snarl. She threw the covers aside to reveal badly scarred legs. "Leave us alone!" she growled silver eyes blazing with power. Carefully she got to her feet.  
  
Swift she moaned once as pain wracked her body.  
  
I am here. I need you the voice of her long time friend sounded in her mind softly.  
  
I am coming my friend. Wait for me the girl cried. **********************  
  
A pained growl pulsed through her beak. Never had she felt such pain - the Cliff accident she had once sworn was the worst thing that could have happened to anybody - but she had been proved wrong yet again. She thought smiled grimly to herself. She turned her head slowly towards the small window to watch the dieing sunset.  
  
Oh little one I'm so sorry she thought softly pain lanced through her heart. She knew that a fatal blow had been dealt to her core and that she would leave her young pilot behind her. She had to make her promise. **********************  
  
"Swift?" a voice said softly into the dark of the silent hangar. A growl answered the girl's soft voice. She located the gryphons and ran to her side.  
  
She knelt beside the regal head; tears flowed freely down her face. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. Swift." She cried heartbroken. She knew - Swift wouldn't survive - she'd be alone yet again.  
  
Don't blame yourself beloved. We were to too busy doing our job to realise Swift said softly to her human partner.  
  
But I should have kept my sense aware. It's my fault. It's all my fault the girl tried hard not to break down in front of her friend.  
  
Stop it. I won't hear you talk like that. Make me a promise Kelasan the gryphon asked.  
  
Whatever you wish dear heart the girl, Kelasan, answered.  
  
Promise me that you will not blame yourself when I go and give up piloting zoids the gryphon said firmly.  
  
"Swift. No. I can't pilot zoids - look what I did to you." She said shaking with terror as she remembered the accident.  
  
"Don't be a fool. Your zoids right." A condescending masculine voice said. A tall lithe figure detached itself from shadow cast by the downed Lightning Saix. Kelasan drank in the sight of him.  
  
"What would you know? Leave us be." She replied harshly turning away from him.  
  
"I know how you feel. I went through the same thing." His voice stilled as he remembered - images of his black command wolf and his lightning saix flitted through his mind.  
  
"Somehow I don't thing so." She growled willing him to go away and leave her in peace with her best friend. Instead he sank down next to her and let his arms slip around her - pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Believe it or not I have." He said letting his voice drop to a soothing whisper. Kelasan instinctively leaned back into his embrace remembering the warm calming arms of her best human friend Dalnay. Irvine started in surprise - what was she doing? - He thought to himself.  
  
"Back a couple of years ago my friends and I were battling a rebel pilot. He had one of the most powerful zoids imaginable and he was only bent on one thing - the destruction of one of my best friends - Van Flyheit - while taking out a couple of military bases for the fun of it. We had to attack him simultaneously to be able to stand a chance of surviving. This pilot got in a lucky blow, which ended up with me and my zoid being knocked out of the battle - both unconscious. I woke up in a hospital bed with no memory of how I got there. As soon as I had woken up I went to find my bud. When I finally found him I knew. He didn't survive on as the Command Wolf - he was too badly hurt for that - it was a fatal blow to the zoid core. Instead his memory bank was transferred to the zoid I now use today - The Lightning Saix. I know how painful it is to see your best bud lying there without a hope of living. I've been there and done that. You don't have to go through this alone." He gently told the girl waiting for her reaction.  
  
"You must be the Lightning Saix pilot of the Guardian Force, Irvine." Kelasan said dully.  
  
"Yeah. That's me. Are you going to grace me with your name?" Irvine answered with a small smile.  
  
"Kelasan." She said softly.  
  
"Your friend? I believe you and your zoid are on a first name basis?" Irvine said impishly.  
  
"Swift - Star Swift." She replied looking him in the eye for the first time.  
  
"She certainly is a swift mover." Irvine said wincing as the words flew out of him mouth.  
  
"Yeah." She answered proudly, her silver eyes flashing. Swift growled nipping Kelasan lightly.  
  
"I think she's trying to tell us something." Irvine said evenly.  
  
Another growl floated across the air. "What was that?" Kelasan asked sharply.  
  
"I have no idea." Irvine said with a frown pulling himself to his feet. He grabbed Kelasan's arm and pulled her to her feet. "We better find out."  
  
"I can't leave Swift." Kelasan said trying to pull her arm out of Irvine's grip.  
  
Another growl sounded nearby. Kelasan and Irvine looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at them - green, blue and yellow glowed in the dark.  
  
****************************************************** End of Chapter Two. I think this one's a bit loopy at the mo. I might take it down later and revise it. Sorry if it's a cliff hangar. Tell me what do you think peoples. Please review. 


	3. Star Rising Change

=============================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter 3- Change  
  
"What are they?" Kelasan asked Irvine shaking.  
  
"I think they're organoids but that can't be possible." Irvine said shaking his head in confusion. "There has been no new findings of organoids since Van found Zeke."  
  
"There's no possibility that they are zoids?" Kelasan asked.  
  
"No. If they are organoids then they must be rogue." Irvine said gently pushing her behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kelasan asked trying to get around him.  
  
"Stay there. If they try to attack you'll be safer behind me." Irvine said turning back towards the trio of organoids.  
  
"Look out Irvine!" she cried as a pair of yellow eyes came at them. Irvine was shoved out of the way by an impatient tail.  
  
"Irvine help!" she cried as she was pulled into the organoid struggling. Irvine watched helplessly as the organoid backed away from him. The green- eyed one growled at the yellow-eyed one. It growled back. In unison they each picked and combined with one of the three downed zoids. The yellow- eyed one picked the dieing Swift Irvine noticed with interest. A beautiful swirling mist surrounded the three zoids - similar to the one that Fiona and Zeke had created while helping the Shield Liger evolve into the Blade Liger Irvine thought.  
  
"What is happening here?!?" Doctor Dee's voice rang through the hangar. Doctor Dee appeared suddenly at Irvine's side.  
  
"I have no idea." Irvine replied gathering the energy to pull himself up from the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party."  
  
"Fiona felt a disturbance in the energy coming from this hangar. She knew this was where the zoids had been left in - she also knew that the ancient zoidian that she is so fond of had come here to see her zoid. So she told me and I came to investigate." Doctor Dee replied sharply. "What are you doing here? You never appeared at the party."  
  
"I was busy." Irvine said curtly.  
  
"Doing what?" Doctor Dee pressed.  
  
"Stay out of it old man." Irvine growled turning his attention back to the churning mist. Doctor Dee too turned his attention to the mist. They watched on in silence.  
  
**********************  
  
"Doctor Dee have you been able to identify what is happening in there?" Colonel Herman asked frowning in concern down at the exhausted old man. He had returned to the control room trying to analyse what was occurring.  
  
"We believe that some organoids that were sighted by Irvine have caused this." Doctor Dee said slowly. "There has been unusual fluxes in the energy flow - the amount of energy being used is off the chart. Irvine also said that the organoids took in the girl that you have been so interested in. We haven't been able to separate her life energy from the zoids and the organoids. It's a blur."  
  
"The girl is in there?" Colonel Herman asked eyebrow furrowed in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Doctor Dee confirmed. "I have seen something similar occur. Irvine reminded me of the time that Fiona and Zeke were taken into the Shield Liger - to help it evolve. We believe a similar incidence is happening."  
  
"Where is Irvine?" Colonel Herman asked.  
  
"Down there." Doctor said jerking his thumb down in the direction of the hangar below.  
  
"Thankyou Doctor Dee." Colonel Herman said with a small smile.  
  
**********************  
  
"Irvine. What's wrong?" Moonbay asked pestering the silent pilot.  
  
"Nothing Moonbay. Leave it." Irvine said abruptly.  
  
"Irvine." Colonel Herman rebuked slipping his arm around the waist of his lover. Moonbay smiled up at him.  
  
"I think the mist is dissipating." Fiona said, her voice cutting through the uneasy silence.  
  
Irvine watched as the mist slowly disappeared. A terrifying combination of Lightning Saix and Dibison was evident - no part of the flying zoid could be seen as yet. The Dibison body had been combined with the claws, teeth and agility of the Lightning Saix. Instead of two curving horns it had one great pointed one situated in the middle of its forehead. It looked like something out of legend. The three dieing zoids had gone combined into one powerful zoid.  
  
"What is that?" Colonel Schubaltz gasped from behind them. Nobody answered him - they were all too wrapped in studying the new zoid. All of a sudden a great roaring noise filled the air. They looked up to see three blue tinged lights crash into the ground halfway between the zoid and the stunned group.  
  
"Organoids." Fiona said.  
  
Irvine studied them - they were the ones from last night. The yellow-eyed one paced towards him stopping only inches away. The yellow-eyes one's body was a stunning purple, the green-eyed one a striking orange and the blue- eyed creature was gold. The purple organoid growled at him and opened up to reveal the limp form of the Gryphon's pilot. She fell to the floor utterly drained. It backed away and as one the three organoids blasted out of the hangar.  
  
Irvine moved to help the girl to her feet but was intercepted by a big nose. He looked up into the face of the new zoid and stepped back. It growled and softly nuzzled her limp form; then it growled again and softly nuzzled him. Slowly it moved away and began preparations to lie down.  
  
"It acts like it is alive." Colonel Herman said startled by the curios actions of the zoid. Irvine smiled recognising new Swift's 'part' in the new zoid. A moan escaped from Kelasan.  
  
"I want her back in the hospital where she belongs." An irate voice snapped out from behind Irvine. He turned to see an enraged Doctor Saslner staring at him accusingly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Irvine said shortly bending down to pick up Kelasan. She snuggled down in his embrace; he flushed with embarrassment. Moonbay smirked at him. "Shut up Moonbay. It's not what you think."  
  
"Mmmm." Moonbay snorted disbelievingly.  
  
**********************  
  
"Are you alright?" Irvine asked watching the face of the black-haired girl beside him.  
  
"I'm fine. What happened Irvine? Swift's not dead but she's different. I can feel it." Kelasan said looking at Irvine trustingly. Her eyes had changed to beautiful amber.  
  
"First tell me how come I can hear your zoid? Up here." Irvine said tapping his head lightly.  
  
"She must trust and like you if you can hear her." Kelasan said weakly.  
  
"But I heard her when I first 'met' you guys in the hangar." Irvine pointed out.  
  
"She must have really liked you then." Kelasan smiled.  
  
****************************************************** This is the end of Chapter Three. Bit strange I know but hey it matches my warped imagination. Tell me what you think.  
  
BTW - the Gryphon, Kelasan, three organoids and the new zoid belong to me. The Characters from Zoids do not belong to me. 


	4. Star Rising Wonders

=============================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter 4 - Wonders  
  
"All I really know is that you where taken by the purple organoid, the one with yellow eyes. Each of those three organoids picked one of the dieing zoids. Your yellow-eyed friend took Swift. And then they combined with it. A mist rose around the three so what was happening was blocked from view. A similar thing happened when my friend Van Flyheit's Shield Liger evolved into the Blade Liger. His organoid Zeke took Fiona into the zoid with him. It evolved. I think a similar thing happened with those three zoids. The cores may have combined to create a new one effectively wiping away the problems that each one had with their core. Did you see what Swift and the other two zoids looked like combined?" Irvine said frowning in thought.  
  
"No. What do they look like combined?" Kelasan asked looking at him.  
  
"It has the body of the Dibison. Instead of hooves it has the claws of the Lightning Saix. It also has the fangs of the Saix and we think the agility as well. It has a more streamlined body than the Dibison kind of like somehow the metals of it have been rearranged to look like part Lightning Saix and part Dibison. In the centre of its forehead it had one great horn instead of the two curving horns of the Dibison. Its eyes are green like my Lightning Saix used to have. It certainly has Swift's personality controlling it from what I could see." Irvine said watching her face in interest. She lay there contemplating what Irvine had described.  
  
Swift she sent a tendril of thought out to the hangar.  
  
Kelasan came a sleepy reply.  
  
It's all right. Sleep my friend. I'll come and visit tonight she said sending happy feelings along with her thought.  
  
Bring that young man along. I like him a lot. Reminds a lot of Casaray except in a male form came back the reply.  
  
Kelasan choked back a laugh. "I'm right she does like you. And you were right. The zoid has Swift's personality behind it that's for sure."  
  
"She likes me?" Irvine said puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. That's what she said." Kelasan said the eye that hadn't been patched sparkled with mischief.  
  
"She wants to see you tonight when I go to see her." Kelasan said.  
  
"Oh. Does she now. You are not going anywhere young lady." Doctor Saslner said sternly.  
  
Kelasan smirked at the retreating back of the Doctor. "Try and stop me lady." She muttered quietly. Irvine roared with laughter. Doctor Saslner turned back and gave them a suspicious look. They both looked at her innocently.  
  
"Coming or not?" she asked softly.  
  
"May as well." Irvine said shrugging.  
  
"There you are." Moonbay sang. Kelasan looked up at the dark haired pilot and her blonde boyfriend, Colonel Herman. Irvine looked stonily at her.  
  
"What you want Moonbay?" Irvine asked annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
Kelasan watched with interest. "We wanted to speak to your young friend here." Colonel Herman said smoothly smiling warmly down at her. As soon as the words were uttered her bed was surrounded by Imperial and Republican Officers - Colonel Schubaltz, Captain Schubaltz, Major O'Connel, Captain Flyheit, Fiona, Raven, Ryss, the President's aid Lasley and the three organoids Zeke, Shadow and Specular.  
  
Kelasan glared at them. The heart and breathing monitors went psycho. "Please leave at once. I will not have you disturbing my patient." Doctor Saslner's stormed.  
  
"Now Doctor Saslner this is important business." Colonel Herman began.  
  
"I do not care Colonel Herman. My patient's health is more important than your 'business'. You are greatly distressing her as is shown by these monitors." She snapped crossly. "You may speak to her tomorrow. Today it is critical to see how her body is coping with the transfusions. Shoo."  
  
Meekly they all departed - all except Irvine. Moonbay gave him a delighted smirk as she left; he glared in reply ignoring what she implied.  
  
"You to." Doctor Saslner growled.  
  
"Please no." Kelasan said.  
  
"Yes." Doctor Saslner said firmly watching the monitors. Irvine got up to go but she grabbed his hand and looked at him pleadingly. He shrugged helplessly. She let go of his hand and winked; then she began to work herself into a state. She started to cry loudly causing the Breathing monitor to go crazy once again.  
  
"Fine. Stay. But don't you cause anymore trouble." Doctor Saslner said furiously. She stormed off towards her office. Irvine glared at her retreating back. Kelasan gave a small laugh.  
  
"So I gather I'm going to meet you at the hangar. It's gonna take me a while to get out of her clutches so we'd better make it around one." Kelasan said.  
  
"One? In the morning?" Irvine said in horror.  
  
"Yes one in the morning. What's wrong? Living in the base got you all soft?" Kelasan stirred.  
  
"Fine. I'll meet you there." He growled. "I've gotta go. Catch up on my sleep you know?"  
  
"Yeh, yeh. Don't be late." Kelasan smirked.  
  
"Whatever." Shrugging he left.  
  
"Am I allowed to look after my patient now?" Doctor Saslner said appearing after she heard the door to the infirmary close.  
  
"If you want." Kelasan shrugging.  
  
**********************  
  
"Stupid tubes." Kelasan muttered to herself as she extricated them from her arms. Moving slowly but surely she grabbed all she needed and headed for the showers. After her hurried shower she dressed and headed towards the hangar.  
  
**********************  
  
"Irvine?" she said softly into the dark hangar. "Swift?"  
  
A small rumble helped her to locate Swift. Standing beside her was Irvine.  
  
"You're late." He smirked.  
  
"Whatever!" she snorted. "Like you've ever had to pull tubes out of your body and then wash the blood off."  
  
"Thanks ever so much for sharing." Irvine said rolling his eyes, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"You're welcome." She said cheerfully. "Hey sweetie how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Irvine said behind her.  
  
"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Swift." Kelasan said turning to look down her nose at Irvine. Swift took the opportunity and nudged her hard. Kelasan fell forward into Irvine. He grabbed and steadied her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Irvine asked gently.  
  
She looked up to see his face inches from hers. Licking her lips nervously she flushed. "Yeah I'm fine." She muttered. Irvine smiled and began to pull away. Kelasan grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her shaking with delight when his mouth met hers. Irvine's eyes widened momentarily and then he closed them. He gently nibbled at her lower lip; he allowed his tongue to slowly trace her lips. With a quiet moan she parted her lips slowly allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. Her hands clutched his hair convulsively; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Swift snickered lightly to herself.  
  
"Irvine!" a voice gasped in surprise. They broke apart hurriedly. Fiona stared between the two; they both tried to look innocent, like she hadn't seen what they had been doing. It was too much for Swift - she began to laugh as only a zoid could laugh.  
  
Kelasan turned and gave her zoid a nasty glare. Fiona tried to hide a smile at the smug look in Irvine's eyes. "What are you doing here Fiona? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Irvine said worry shadowing his gaze.  
  
"I couldn't sleep Irvine. I was just to curious by the zoid and the girl." Fiona said watching the pair tease each other.  
  
"She does have a name." Irvine said watching Swift and Kelasan with interest.  
  
"Who the zoid? Or the girl?" Fiona said teasingly.  
  
"Both. The zoid's name is Swift. The girl's is Kelasan." Irvine said with a shrug.  
  
"The zoid has a name?" Fiona said surprise pierced her voice.  
  
"Yeah. Don't ask me why though." Irvine said looking at Fiona again.  
  
"Swift. Stop that. That was totally disgusting and absolutely unnecessary." Kelasan admonished blushing a bright red.  
  
"If continue I'll leave you lying here on the floor and go back to bed." She threatened.  
  
Back to your bed or to Irvine's Swift thought smirking.  
  
"THAT"S IT!!!!!" she yelled. She turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
"Where are you going Kelasan?" Irvine said jogging to catch up.  
  
"As far away from Swift as possible." Kelasan snapped back heading for the indoor garden she had seen earlier that day.  
  
"And why is that?" Irvine asked with interest.  
  
"You don't want to know." Kelasan said entering the room. She closed her eyes as the scent of jasmine and lavender hit.  
  
"Wouldn't be too sure." Irvine said smiling. Hesitantly he reached out and slipped his arms around her waist. Starting she relaxed into his strong arms; leaning back against his hard muscular chest.  
  
"Just tell." He wheedled.  
  
"Let's just say she was sending me images of us in rather compromising positions. Her verbal commentary was almost as bad as the images." She said flushing at the memories.  
  
"Oh." Irvine said wondering at the statement.  
  
"Told you you didn't want to know." Kelasan said eyes closed breathing in the scent of the garden.  
  
"Mmmm." Irvine said leaning around to give her small kiss on the corner of her mouth. She relented turning her head slightly to meet his kiss.  
  
Neither of them saw the startled pair trio watching them.  
  
****************************************************** Here's the end of Chap. 4. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it's a cliffhangar but we all need one of those now and again. ^_^  
  
P.S. I'd like to thank you Psycho-Kitty-Purra for your support.  
  
BTW - the Gryphon, Kelasan, three organoids and the new zoid belong to me. The Characters from Zoids do not belong to me. 


	5. Star Rising Plans

=============================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter 5 - Plans  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day." Captain Thomas Richard Schubaltz said quietly to his companions Captain Van Flyheit and Major Jake O'Connel.  
  
They watched in amusement as Irvine and the young woman pressed hard against each other obviously enjoying the intimate contact they shared with one another.  
  
"Wonder who she is." Van said his black eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Mmmm. When we find out let's tell Moonbay." Thomas said mischievously.  
  
"That is plain cruel Thomas." Jake said laughing quietly.  
  
"Consider it revenge for the way he humiliated me in front of everybody at that dance we were ordered to attend." Thomas said with a sniff. Van and Jake laughed softly.  
  
"Ample revenge I'm sure. Moonbay will be badgering from here to kingdom come if you tell her." Van pointed out.  
  
"That's why I'm telling her." Thomas said happily.  
  
"Van?" a soft feminine voice whispered from behind them. Thomas squeaked in fright. Van and Jake nearly jumped out of their skins.  
  
"Fiona! Don't do that!" Jake hissed clutching at his heart.  
  
"Sorry." She said apologetically.  
  
"Oh. They started where they left off I see." Fiona said staring in surprise as Irvine began to slide his hands up Kelasan's top. In retaliation Kelasan slipped her hands into his pants reaching down low.  
  
Irvine gave a low moan and a curse. "Kel." He whispered eyes widening in surprise as her deft hands quickly aroused him.  
  
"Kel?" Van whispered to Jake.  
  
"Her name's Kelasan." Fiona said quietly.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Thomas asked Fiona.  
  
"Irvine told me." Fiona said looking into his green eyes.  
  
"When did you see Irvine?" Van said surprised. Jake and Thomas turned to look at her also surprised.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went down to the hangar with the new zoid. They were both down there. I was pretty surprised and interrupted them. He started talking to me as if I hadn't caught them kissing and she went and played with her zoid. All I know was that it said something to her and she stormed out and Irvine followed her after saying good night to the zoid and me. When we were talking he told me the name of the zoid and the girl." Fiona said with a shrug.  
  
"That's the mystery girl?" Van asked. "Well since she's up why don't we tell Colonel Herman and then we can interview her."  
  
"Ummm. Van its 2:15. Herman won't be happy if we wake him from his beauty sleep." Jake pointed out.  
  
"Well. We can talk to her and see what she says." Thomas said.  
  
"Too late for that. They're gone." Fiona said quietly pointing to the spot where the couple had been.  
  
**********************  
  
"Kel?" Irvine said pulling her into his grasp as they reached the hospital wing.  
  
"Irvine?" Kelasan asked exhausted.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Irvine asked her.  
  
"When they finished giving me the third degree. You'll probably know when they've finished so you'll most probably find me conversing with Swift." She said shrugging.  
  
"Good. Night." He whispered giving her a quick kiss before heading off for some much needed sleep.  
  
"Night Irvine." She whispered to his retreating form. Smiling to herself she slipped into the room and back into her bed.  
  
**********************  
  
"Irvine." Moonbay said in a singsong voice. Irvine looked at her suspiciously - she was up to mischief that was for sure.  
  
"What Moonbay?" Irvine said eyes narrowed as he paused in his work on the Lightning Saix.  
  
"What did you get up to last night?" Moonbay asked eyes smirking.  
  
"Nothing much. You were there." Irvine reminded her.  
  
"Oh. I'm not talking about then. I'm talking about say 2:00 in the morning." Moonbay said delighting in the look on Irvine's face.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Moonbay." Irvine said discomforted.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. Spending time in the garden with a girl named Kelasan." Moonbay said grinning. "Why didn't you tell me. I want to meet her."  
  
"No. There's nothing going on." Irvine said nervously.  
  
"Not according to my sources. Apparently you two were getting quite frisky last night or should I say this morning." Moonbay said her grin became even wider.  
  
"Moonbay. I need to talk to Irvine so scram." Colonel Herman said coming up behind them.  
  
"That's not a nice way to speak to your girlfriend Herman." Irvine taunted.  
  
"I'll see you later." Moonbay said looking pointedly at Irvine. She gave Herman a quick kiss before heading for the control room.  
  
"So. I've been informed that you and the mystery girl otherwise known as Kelasan were sharing a private moment last night in the garden. Is this correct?" Colonel Herman asked.  
  
"Does everybody know what is going on in my private life???" Irvine growled.  
  
"Nearly everybody. Now. Back to Business. I want you to find out some information for us." Colonel Herman said authoratively.  
  
"Ask her yourself." Irvine said crossly.  
  
"She won't tell us anything. She's locked herself in her zoid's cockpit." Colonel Herman said thoughtfully gazing at Irvine.  
  
"Sorry. Can't help." Irvine said with a shrug continuing with his work.  
  
Colonel Herman glared at the back of the mercenary. "Comeone Irvine."  
  
"No Herman. Out of the question." Irvine said in a muffled voice.  
  
Colonel Herman growled angrily and stormed back the way he had come. Quickly Irvine finished what he was doing and headed towards the new zoids hangar.  
  
**********************  
  
"Irvine. What a surprise." Kelasan said dryly. She jumped from the cockpit of her zoid landing neatly in front of him.  
  
"Not really." Irvine smirked pulling her into a swift kiss. "Look they want me to spy on you."  
  
"You can spy on me all you want mister." Kelasan smirked. Irvine flushed at what she implied; she snickered.  
  
"Not exactly what I was talking about." He said wryly.  
  
"I know." Kelasan sighed.  
  
.All personel report to your stations immediately. a voice sounded above them.  
  
"What the?" Kelasan said looking at Irvine in confusion.  
  
"Quickly. We are wanted on deck." Irvine said capturing her hand and pulling her to the control deck.  
  
**********************  
  
"What's happening Colonel Herman?" Captain Flyheit asked voice steady.  
  
"We are under attack." Colonel Herman said turning to the screen. A scene was depicted of a large army - aerial and land - coming towards them at a rapid rate of knots.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Captain Schubaltz said stunned.  
  
"We have no idea. They seem to have appeared from nowhere." Major O'Connel said worried.  
  
"We are undergoing negotiations with them at the moment." Colonel Herman said informing the newly arrived President.  
  
"Very good Colonel Herman." The President acknowledged regally.  
  
"Sir. They are demanding that the Republic and the Empire give up their ceasefire." Major O'Connel said stunned.  
  
"What?" The President and Colonel Herman said simultaneously. Major O'Connel gestured helplessly to the message that appeared across the screen.  
  
"No such thing shall occur." Rang the voice of the Emperor.  
  
"Emperor Rudolf. What a pleasure to see you." President Cramford said softly.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again Madam President." Emperor Rudolf said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet with you both." A strong masculine voice smirked.  
  
Everybody turned to see a beautiful young man smirking. His long black hair was pulled away from his face. He wore military clothing. The pants and tunic were black as could be. Underneath the tunic he wore a form fitting blue long sleeved shirt. "Are you going to comply with my demands?" he asked purring.  
  
"In your dreams Nalthen." Kelasan said from the door. She lounged there smirking at him.  
  
"Your alive?" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Takes more than a little explosion to kill me Nalthen. I would have thought you'd know that by now." Kelasan said giving a derisive snort.  
  
"Little explosion? Mmmm. Change of plans. Madam President, Emperor Rudolf. I ask for you to return to me my warrior." Nalthen said looking at her licking his lips.  
  
"Nobody's making me do anything against my will. Anyway as soon as you got hold of me you'd try to blackmail them into doing your twisted plans." Kelasan said icily.  
  
"You know me too well. That's why I've decided I won't kill you." Nalthen said grinning evilly.  
  
"That's what you think." Kelasan said calmly. Nalthen glared at Irvine who'd entered the room and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"What is that?" he demanded.  
  
"What?" Kelasan asked.  
  
"The thing behind you." Nalthen glowered. Irvine glared back at him.  
  
"Oh. That's my boyfriend." Kelasan smirked. "What jealous?"  
  
"You're mine." Nalthen stated.  
  
"In - your - dreams." Kelasan smirked. Lifting a finger she snapped the connection of the hologram.  
  
"What did you do?" Fiona said staring at her in surprise.  
  
"Broke the connection." Kelasan said with a shrug.  
  
****************************************************** I've finally finished Chapter 5. Sorry its longer then usual. Hope you enjoy.  
  
BTW - the Gryphon, Kelasan, three organoids and the new zoid belong to me. The Characters from Zoids do not belong to me. 


	6. Star Rising Ready

==========================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
==========================================================  
  
Chapter Six - Ready  
  
"What did you do that for?" Colonel Herman demanded angrily. "Now there is no way we'd be able to negotiate a ceasefire with them."  
  
"You'd never be able to negotiate a ceasefire with them. Nalthen's in charge. He wants you, Madame President and you Emperor Rudolf dead. Why? Because he wants to take over your positiona as heads of state. Sad really." Kelasan said cheerily.  
  
Every head in the room was turned towards her registering their shock.  
  
"No fear. They can be defeated. By my trusty troops." Kelasan said smirking.  
  
"Your troops?" Colonel Herman asked apprehensively.  
  
"Swift." A black microphone appeared next to her mouth. Everybody stared at her.  
  
"Swift I want you to make contact with Song." Kelasan ordered. A growl was heard and a picture appeared on the screen. A chair came into view. An old one eyed man sat down in the chair. His silver hair shone under the light.  
  
"Song said Swift had ordered you to talk to me. What's up?" his bass voice rumbled.  
  
"Nalthen's made his move. It's time." She said in a deadly quiet voice. His brown eyes studied her expressionless face.  
  
"Ring the alarm." He ordered to the half seen person before him.  
  
"Yessir." A young voice piped up.  
  
"They'll be there soon. They will be under Ali, Flame, Garla and Leaf's command. Commander." The man said saluting her.  
  
"Major Yaslan." Kelasan said saluting back sharply. The image faded from the screen.  
  
"Flame? Leaf?" Major O'Connel said staring at her.  
  
"Let me guess. The names of their zoids?" Irvine said smirking.  
  
"Correct." She said airily. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a battle to prepare for."  
  
Quickly she left before anybody could protest.  
  
"Zoids with names?" Colonel Herman said indicating the sanity level of the pilots.  
  
"Better than nothing Herman." Irvine said harshly turning to follow his girlfriend.  
  
**********************  
  
Swift growled a greeting to Irvine. "Hallo to you too." Irvine said cheerily.  
  
Something missed his head by inches. He turned to stare at thing that had been pitched at him. He winced when saw it had been a wrench.  
  
"What'd you do that for Kel?" he asked her crossly.  
  
"Irvine? Sorry. I thought you were that ruddy doctor again." Kelasan said appearing from behind one of Swift's legs.  
  
"That's not very nice. Throwing things at people." Irvine said pretending to imitate a motherly tone. Kelasan laughed poking him in the stomach; he whoofed in reply.  
  
"That's not very nice - you're not supposed to poke people." He said imitating a whinging child. "Colonel Herman she's attacking me."  
  
Kelasan collapsed in delighted laughter.  
  
"You are not supposed to be rolling on the floor. It's dirty." He said pointedly.  
  
"So?" she said from her position on the floor trying to overcome her fits of laughter. He reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet and into his arms.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded looking into his eyes.  
  
"So I can see you off properly." He said smirking. He pulled her closer and brushed his lips over hers lightly. Growling softly she pulled him into a proper kiss begging entrance to his mouth. Smirking he refused letting her trace his lips with her tongue. Pouting she began to pull away. He held her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she opened it to protest. She growled crossly, he snickered. They didn't see the audience they had gathered.  
  
**********************  
  
"Oh for God's sake." Colonel Herman said throwing his hands up in disgust as he watched the oblivious pair.  
  
"Cute." Moonbay said staring happily at the couple.  
  
"Look at them go. The are certainly worse than last night." Thomas chortled watching them intently.  
  
"Last night?" Colonel Schublatz said looking at his younger sibling apprehensively.  
  
"Ummm." Thomas looked at his brother and then back at the frisky couple.  
  
"It's time that stopped. Such behaviour is forbidden among the soldiers." Colonel Herman.  
  
"Neither of them would give a toss at what you said Herman. Irvine's a law unto himself and technically he isn't a soldier he's a mercenary. And she's a soldier not under your command. From the sounds of it she commands her own unit." Van pointed out to his friend.  
  
"Point taken." He said sighing in defeat.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short guys. Had a mental blank. Have any ideas? I'm open.  
  
Love lil old me.  
  
BTW- Don't own zoids. 


	7. Star Rising Onwards

=============================================================  
  
Star Rising  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kel. We do need rendezvous with Flame and Leaf's unit. Sometime this century Swift said acidly.  
  
? Oh. Right Kel pulled away from Irvine reluctantly.  
  
"Much as I'd like to continue I can't. I gotta go. Work." Kel sighed pulling a face.  
  
"Quit?" Irvine asked mischievously.  
  
"Err. No. I have to save your friend's butts and how can I do that if I quit? I'd probably be murdered if I did anyway. I'm the leader - I quit nothing's gonna hold them together." Kel said quietly. " I'll be back. Never fear. Nalthen couldn't keep me away from you with an army. Oh. I forget. He has one."  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes at the sally. "You'd better comeback - make it soon because then hopefully I won't have to put with those lot."  
  
"There your friends aren't they?" Kel said surprise ringing in her voice.  
  
"Sure. But it can get very trying living and working in close quarters with them for over a year and a half." Irvine said gently.  
  
"Yeah. Know what you mean." Kel said.  
  
Kel! Irvine! Hurry up and say your goodbyes. We need to leave now Swift said angrily.  
  
Both sighed. Irvine squeezed Kel close and gave her a quick kiss and then let her go reluctantly.  
  
Swift leaned down opening the cockpit. Kel nimbly entered the cockpit and it closed as she waved at Irvine. Growling a goodbye to Irvine Swift turned and pounded out of the hangar doors. The door clanged shut behind the pair quickly leaving a worried Irvine behind.  
  
**********************  
  
Give me a report on the situation please Swift. I'm engaging the shield now Kel said her now silver eyes watching bullets bounce harmlessly off the shield.  
  
Flame and Leaf are in the South, Crest and Light are in the West, Fang and Cyclone are in the East. Our unit is approaching from beyond the base. We are the northern quadrant. The Southern Unit, Western Unit, and Eastern Unit will be at the battlefield in approximately 5 minutes and 40 seconds. Our unit will be at the battlefield in approximately 2 minutes and counting. They will be using the base as a cover for their approach. The base will be at our back so we can protect them. Behooved's unit will be setting itself up in case of casualties at the base. There are 5 units protecting them. 1 minute until contact. Identifying protecting units now - Wind, Blaze, Blade, Harny and Culler. 30 seconds until contact. 29, 28, 27 Swift informed Kelasan. Kelsasan swiftly digested the information and waited for her unit to enter the fray.  
  
**********************  
  
"What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Colonel Herman said exasperated. He swiftly moved towards his Storm Sworder.  
  
"You are not going anywhere Colonel Herman. You will stay at this base and command the units from here." The President's voice cut through the hustle and bustle. Everyone paused to stare at the President stunned.  
  
Colonel Herman bowed politely to his mother and the Emperor. "Sorry Madame President but my presence is required in the field."  
  
"Major O'Connel shall take your place. As the Emperor correctly reminded me you are in danger according to the young lady who spoke with the Nalthen person. For your personal safety we deem it necessary for you to stay here." President Cramford said icily. Her anger weighed into the heavy silence. Everybody suspended in their activities to watch the contest of wills between mother and son, Colonel and President.  
  
"I cannot do that Madame President. My job is to fight in the thick of things. You are stopping me from completing my job. I face the danger of being killed every time I pilot my zoid yet - it is not any different now. I don't see how you can justify from keeping me here and not letting me participate in the ensuing battle." Colonel Herman said coldly.  
  
"It is different this time because their will be people specifically aiming for you. You are a good pilot and it has never worried us that you would not come out of your battle alive. These pilots have been ordered to kill you according to the young woman. We cannot risk your life - after all you are next in line for the presidency." The President said back voice dripping with ice.  
  
Everybody resumed their designated tasks after a sharp reprimanding glare from the President.  
  
****************************************************** Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Been really, really busy. Hope to update with another chapter soon. Might not be up to the same standard - I was a bit dry for ideas I'm sorry.  
  
BTW - the Gryphon, Kelasan, three organoids and the new zoid belong to me. The Characters from Zoids do not belong to me. 


End file.
